Draco in Mugglemagicland
by KateinVA
Summary: In progress. Draco, Ginny and Colin share a flat and live like muggles for a year. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Graduation

"Congratulations Ginny!" Ron lifted her into his arms and twirled her around. Once he set her back on her feet, Ginny could see the rest of the Weasley clan hurrying towards them. Mrs. Weasley was blowing her nose in her handkerchief and wiping her red eyes. Bill and Fleur were following, pushing baby Charlotte in her stroller. Percy was scowling at something. Seeing the twins, Fred and George, doubled over with laughter, Ginny thought they were probably the cause of Percy's irritation. Charlie grinned as he and Mr. Weasley each grabbed a twin by the collar and kept them moving along. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ron's best friends and honorary members of the Weasley family, were hanging back to let the red-haired brood have a few moments without them.

Ginny hugged each of them in turn as they congratulated her and told her how proud they were of her accomplishments. She had graduated at the top of her class. As happy as Ginny was to see them all, her eyes kept wandering, looking for the one person whose presence she had been most anticipating. Suddenly, strong arms snaked around her waist and a low voice whispered in her ear.

"Happy graduation, Darling," the familiar voice said.

"Draco!" Ginny cried as she turned to embrace him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss. "I've missed you," she sighed.

The rest of the day was a blur of family and friends, food and drink. When late in the evening people began to leave, Ginny let Draco walk her back to the Gryffindor common room. They settled on a couch near the fire and Ginny leaned back against her handsome blonde beau.

"I can't believe this is my last night at Hogwarts," she said, "I'm going to miss it."

Draco lightly kissed her hair. "I know. I felt the same way when I graduated. Of course, I was leaving you as well as school."

Ginny looked up at the young man she had been dating for the past two years and smiled. "I know it's been difficult, with you in London for your Auror training and me here at school. Now that I've graduated, we'll be able to see each other a lot more often."

"That's what I'm counting on." Draco fidgeted with the chain he was wearing. Was he nervous, she wondered? "Look, Ginny," he gently turned her so that she faced him, "I've missed you like crazy, it's lonely in that big house all by myself." He paused.

Ginny wondered where this was going. She knew that Draco lived in the house that had belonged to his parents before his father went to Azkaban and his mother became a permanent resident of St. Mungo's. She had visited him there once, it was a beautiful palatial estate, just outside London, but she knew it held some very painful memories for him. He often spoke of remodeling it so that it would no longer be recognizable as the home of his parents.

"Draco, what are…," she started to ask but he cut her off.

"I want you to move in with me," he blurted out, "I know you want to wait until you're married to make love, and that's fine – I respect your decision – you could have your own bedroom. I just need to be near you." He took a deep breath and looked at her expectantly.

"It's a lovely offer but I can't move into Malfoy Manor, Draco," Ginny said quietly, "I've already rented a flat."

"I'm sure we could talk to the landlord and get you out of the lease. I can reimburse you if he keeps your deposit." Draco was trying valiantly not to look crushed.

"I couldn't leave Colin in the lurch like that," she started, but he broke in again.

"What's Creevey got to do with this?" he asked, sounding a bit miffed.

"Well, I, er, that is to say, oh hell. Colin and I are renting the flat together." Ginny immediately regretted the way that had come out.

Jumping up off the couch, Draco shouted, "You're what!" He began pacing in front of the fire, his face contorted with anger and pain. "You're moving in with Creevey?"

"No, no! You don't understand!" She tried to take hold of his hands but he pulled away.

"You've got that God damned right! I've spent the past year waiting for the day we could be together again. Three trips to Hogsmeade to see you and one visit over the holidays were all that kept me from going insane missing you. Now you're telling me you'd rather be with Creevey than with me. No, I don't understand at all!"

Ginny looked at him pleadingly. "Please sit down and let me explain, Draco. It's not what you think."

Reluctantly, he allowed her to pull him back onto the couch.

"You remember when I told you that I wanted to take a year off after graduation, right?"

"Yes, but I can't seem to recall the part where you mentioned living with a man that isn't me."

Ginny sighed, "I know. When I spoke to you none of this was planned. Once everything sort of fell into place, I didn't know how to tell you. I knew you'd be upset."

"Imagine that," he mumbled sarcastically as he stared at the floor.

"Just hear me out, would you Draco? This isn't coming out right at all. You know that Colin and I have never been anything other than friends. That's all he and I will ever be." Ginny lifted her hand to his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "Colin and I were talking about our plans after graduation and he was telling me how he planned to go back and live a muggle lifestyle for a little while. He's muggle-born and he just wants to make sure he knows what he wants before he commits to a life in the wizarding world. As much as he's loved his experience at Hogwarts, there are things he misses from home."

"Fine, so Creevey wants to pretend he's a muggle. What's that got to do with you?" Draco was becoming impatient for her to get to the point.

"I'm getting to that," Ginny said soothingly, "While he was telling me about all this, I started thinking that it might be interesting to live so differently than I have up till now. I'm not torn about it the way Colin is, but I thought it would be fun – an adventure. There is a lot that I don't know though, so Colin is teaching me all about muggle money and clothes and customs and all sorts of things. It just made sense to rent a flat together so that he could help me get acclimated and well, frankly, so that it would be less expensive. Hogwarts doesn't offer the kind of education that would get us a high paying muggle job, even though it's well respected in magical circles, so we'll probably be stretched a bit thin."

Draco was looking at her as if she had three heads. "So you want to go live as a muggle, and a poor one at that? If you came to live with me you'd never have to worry about money, Ginny, I could give you anything you'd ever want."

"It's not about the money, Draco. You know well enough that my family has never been well off. I'm not afraid of being poor. It's about doing something daring and seeing if I could make it on my own. Besides, you had never mentioned that you wanted me to move in with you before and I've already made a commitment to Colin."

"But living without magic? I scrubbed enough cauldrons in detention to no that that sort of thing is no fun."

Colin came down the stairs from the boys' dorm and smirked at Draco. "I imagine Ginny's not quite as intimidated by manual labor as you, Malfoy."

Draco turned and glared at the intruder, "What's that supposed to mean, Creevey? You don't think I'm as tough enough to handle the big, bad muggle world?"

"Come on, Malfoy. You're a good guy and all, but you're not exactly the domestic type. You wouldn't last a day, much less a year." Ginny turned away so Draco wouldn't see her struggling not to laugh. She loved him but Colin was right, he had been pampered for most of his life.

"Is that so?" Draco hated to be told he couldn't do anything. He looked over at Ginny, "And don't think I haven't noticed you over there snickering."

"Right then Malfoy, how about we make a little wager? You move in with the two of us and live a muggle lifestyle, outside of your schooling of course. You'll be expected to do your fair share of the housework and to get a part-time muggle job to pay your part of the rent. You will not be allowed to use your inheritance for your muggle expenses. I understand that you have a house to maintain, so you can continue to pay any expenses related to your life as a wizard from those coffers. If you can manage like that for an entire year, I'll be your personal assistant for a month. A human house elf, if you will. If you back out, you reimburse Ginny and me for the entire year's rent."

"You're on, Creevey!"

Ginny waved her hand between the two young men. "Um, hello, does anyone want to ask what I think of this idea?"

Colin and Draco turned towards her quickly. Neither had stopped to consider that she might not be pleased with this turn of events. Draco tried not to look stricken, she really didn't want to live with him – not in his home or her apartment.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Colin looked sheepish, "I should have talked to you first. I take it you aren't keen on our friendly little bet?"

"I love it. Anything that gets me more time with Draco is a great idea as far as I'm concerned. You seem to have forgotten that we only have two bedrooms, though."

Colin chuckled and sent a sly look to Draco. "Aw, don't worry about that Gin. Malfoy's not too soft to share a room. Are you, mate? The larger bedroom could fit two beds… or one large one. I'll leave it to you two to determine the sleeping arrangements."

Ginny blushed, "I suppose we could work it out. It is a large bedroom."

"Well, if that's all settled, I think I'll head on up to bed. Goodnight roomies." Colin waved and started back up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Ginny and Draco said good night to Colin and sat back down on the couch. Looking pensive, Draco took her hand.

"Darling, are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked softly.

"Draco, this is the only chance I'll have to do something wild. Next year I'll go to school to get my master healer degree and," she looked down shyly, "I'm rather hoping to be married before too long."

With his eyes twinkling, Draco smiled and pressed her hand to his mouth. "Anyone in mind?" he asked.

"Well, there is this sexy blonde I'll be rooming with."


	2. Moving Day

A/N: A big thank you to 'Ophelias dream' for being my first reviewer. I appreciate your kind words! I hope you enjoy this next installment. It's long and it rambles but here it is nonetheless.

Disclaimer: All things related to the Harry Potter books belong to the fabulously talented J.K. Rowling.

"Explain to me again, Darling, what about this is fun?" Draco asked as he and Colin struggled to haul a sofa to their new flat on the second floor.

Ginny smiled, "It's the experience, Draco. Trying new things, expanding our knowledge of the world…"

Breathing heavily, the young men set the sofa down at the top of the stairs. Colin contemplated how it would best fit through the door, "I think we'll have to tilt it up on end to make the corner."

Draco shot a look of distaste at Ginny before hoisting the piece of furniture off the ground once more. After a few minutes of careful maneuvering, the sofa was placed in the living room. "You know, Ginny, not every experience is one worth having," Draco huffed as he collapsed on a nearby loveseat, "I'm exhausted."

Ginny took the box she was carrying into the kitchen and placed it on the counter. Looking around at all the boxes, she knew there was still a lot of work to do. Draco had convinced them to let him supply most of the furniture and household items from his estate, except for some muggle appliances and electronics Colin was providing and a dinette set that Ginny's parents had given her. When she and Colin had arrived with the lorry, it was immediately clear that Draco had over-estimated the space available in the apartment. Even after sorting out a lot of unnecessary items, Ginny wondered where they were going to put everything they had brought.

"Right then," Colin called from the other room, "I'm off to return the lorry. I'll probably be back late, I'm having dinner with my parents."

"Okay, Colin. Tell your parents we said thank you for renting the lorry for us. Draco and I will get busy putting things away." The handsome blond let out a groan at the last comment, but managed a small wave and said, "See you later, Creevey. Thanks."

Colin left and Ginny opened up the box she'd carried in a few minutes ago. She carefully unwrapped the items and placed them in the cabinets and drawers. Draco came in carrying a large, boxy item with a cord, "What did Creevey say this was?" "It's called a microwave, I think," Ginny replied, "He says you use it for cooking and heating things up." Pushing a button labeled 'Open', Draco's brow furrowed as he looked inside. "There's nothing in there. No fire, nothing. How's it supposed to cook anything?" he asked skeptically. Ginny shrugged and moved on to the next box of kitchen items.

Draco watched the petite young woman as she worked. Her red hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, she moved purposefully around the small kitchen putting each item in its place. He grinned at the way her tongue peeked out from between her lips when she stretched to reach the top shelf of the cabinet. Walking up behind her, he took the dish from her hand and placed it on the shelf for her. Afterwards he leaned down and softly kissed her neck and rested his hands on her hips. "Wouldn't you like to take a little break, Darling?" he asked between kisses.

Ginny leaned against him and pulled his arms around her waist. "I'd love to take a break for this," she said, "but we have so much to do. The sooner we get things put away, the more time we'll have for…this." She tilted her head to give him greater access to her neck and ear, which Draco promptly began nibbling. Giggling softly, Ginny slowly pulled away.

Draco gave a sigh of resignation and reluctantly released her. "I suppose I'll go set up the bedroom then. At least that way I'll have somewhere soft to land when I collapse."

A couple hours later the little flat was looking more like a home than a storage facility and Ginny was satisfied enough with her efforts to call it a day. She had gotten the kitchen items all put away and the dinette set was set up in the breakfast nook. She'd unpacked most of the items for the living room and arranged the sofa and the loveseat around the thing Colin called an 'entertainment center'. Ginny left the electronic equipment in boxes for Colin to go through and put up properly.

She hadn't heard much from Draco since he'd set off for the bedroom. She'd seen him popping in and out of the room to get a box or search for something now and again but he'd seemed very preoccupied with his task and they hadn't spoken much.

"Draco," she called, "Shall we take that break now?" "I'll be there in a minute," he hollered back. Moments later he came out into the living room and grasped her hand. "Come take a look," he said nervously as he pulled her gently toward the bedroom.

Ginny followed him back into their sleeping quarters. As she passed through the doorway, she let out a little gasp. All the bedroom furniture had been covered when they moved it so this was the first time she had seen the items Draco had selected to bring to the flat. Separated by a beautiful paneled oriental screen were identical four-poster twin beds. Each bed was outfitted in crisp white sheets and a silk brocade duvet; gold with an embroidered dragon and phoenix pattern in green, red and blue. Beside each bed was a matching nightstand. Covering nearly the entire floor was a lovely burgundy Oriental rug with a design in colors similar to those in the duvet.

One side of the room had a triple dresser with a mirror. This was obviously meant for Ginny because the framed family photos she had brought were already placed on top of it. Colin had taken the still photos at graduation so Ginny could have pictures on display at the apartment, all her others were the moving photos typical of the magical community. Strategically placed in the middle of the pictures was a stunningly sexy shot of Draco that Ginny had never seen before. He was dressed in blue jeans and a gray Henley shirt that matched the color of his eyes. His long hair was loose and slightly windblown and Ginny felt as though the smoldering look on his face was actually fixed on her.

On Draco's side of the room was a highboy that was decorated only with a picture of Ginny and himself, grinning adoringly at each other while sitting under a tree at school. Ginny knew that Colin had taken that picture at Draco's request shortly before he graduated; he had wanted a picture of them together to keep in case the year apart proved to be more than the relationship could bear.

"It's wonderful, Draco!" Ginny gushed, "It's just so…. opulent. I can't believe I'll be sleeping in that bed, under that duvet, near you every night." She reached up to touch his cheek and lifted herself on her toes to kiss him.

"You'll spoil me, you know," she whispered in his ear.

"Not possible, love, but I'll try my best. So, you really like it then? You don't want to change anything? It's okay if you do." he said a bit anxiously.

"I love it, although I may have to put that picture of you away," Ginny said seriously.

"Oh? Creevey said he thought it had turned out really well, but if you don't like it…" Draco let the sentence trail off, looking a little hurt.

"It's not that," she answered in a sultry voice, "I just don't know how I'll be able to stay on my side of the screen at night with that picture there reminding me what a gorgeous male specimen is laying just a few feet away."

Draco smirked and pulled her into a deep kiss. He felt her mouth open and he let his tongue venture forward tentatively to find and caress hers. Her arms circled his waist and she moaned softly. Reaching up, he pulled her hair loose from its band and ran his fingers through it. Ginny lowered her hands to his backside. Pressing closer, she began to rock against him. Draco's hands slid down her back and gripped her hips, stopping her. Ginny looked up at him questioningly, her eyes a bit glazed.

"Maybe you should put that picture away," Draco said, looking flushed, "because I don't think I'll have the willpower to turn you away if you keep that up."

Ginny was sheepish, "Sorry. Sometimes I lose my head around you."

"Well, you'd better behave yourself or you'll end up losing more than that!" he scolded, but the smirk on his face told Ginny that he wasn't all that upset at the effect he had on her. "Now come on, I still have a little more to show you," he said as he led her towards the washroom.

He had been busy. All the linens and toiletries were put away. (And OH! the towels were so soft and fluffy!) Then he took her over to Colin's room.

"I didn't think Creevey would want me going through his things so I didn't unpack anything for him, but I did set up his bed since he mentioned he'd be getting back late. I figure it's the least I could do since he really organized the whole move. Do you think he'll mind?"

Ginny gazed up at the man beside her and couldn't help but smile. A few years ago she wouldn't have believed Draco Malfoy was capable of being so thoughtful. Now here he was, unsure if his efforts were acceptable. This was why she loved him; he let her see sides of him that he hid from the rest of the world. He had such goodness inside him; she knew he wasn't entirely comfortable with it. It just made him all the more irresistible to her.

"I think Colin will appreciate it very much." Glancing at her watch, Ginny realized how late it was and that they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "Oh dear, we'd better get some dinner. Mum packed a few things for us, sandwiches and the like. Tomorrow we'll need to go to the market."

"That sounds great, I'm starving," Draco's stomach gave a low rumble as if to illustrate the point. Grimacing, he asked, "You don't suppose your mum would try to poison me, do you? Your family's never been terribly keen on our relationship." He looked suspiciously at the sandwiches Ginny was pulling out of a bag.

She laughed, "Mum would never do anything that might damage her reputation as a cook. She's very serious about her culinary skills." With a warning look, she joked, "You should never accept anything from Fred and George or from Ron, though. Ron probably _would_ try to poison you and eating anything made by Fred and George is just asking for trouble. Ooo, Mum packed us some butterbeer!"

Gathering up the food and drinks, they walked over to the small dining table and sat down. They ate in silence and Draco's gaze wandered around the little flat. It was definitely going to be a change from what he was used to. The whole apartment was not much larger than the master suite at Malfoy Manor. It really consisted of just the two bedrooms, two washrooms, the kitchen, living room and breakfast nook. There was a little balcony just off the living room. It would take some getting used to.

Still, he was going to be with Ginny every day. He looked up at his lovely flame-haired girlfriend and smiled. She would be the last person he saw every night and the first one he saw every morning. No more months of waiting for the next Hogsmeade visit. He could hold her and kiss her whenever the urge struck him. He would have loved to share her bed, but he wouldn't push. She had strong feelings about that sort of thing and he would be content just to be near her until she was ready to share herself with him that way.

Ginny got up from the table and gathered up the sandwich wrappers and butterbeer bottles. Tossing them in the trash can, she said, "Well, I think I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready for bed." His mouth full, Draco nodded and then swallowed and teased, "Alright then, just call if you need any assistance." She leaned down and gave Draco a gentle kiss and set off towards the bedroom.

Draco moved over to the sofa and kicked off his shoes. Stretching out across the comfortable cushions he yawned and closed his eyes. His muscles ached from all the heavy lifting he had done and now that his stomach was full his eyelids were getting heavy. However, he wanted to take a shower himself so he figured he could hold out just a little longer.

Just then the door opened and Colin came walking in. "Making yourself right at home are you, mate?" he teased when he saw Draco sprawled on the sofa. Colin had changed clothes since he left. Probably got cleaned up for dinner at his parents' house, Draco thought.

He pulled himself into a seated position and gave Colin a smirk. "Well, Creevey, I reckon that was the idea. I mean I do live here, right?"

"You do indeed. I didn't think you'd go through with it, Malfoy. It's not an easy thing to imagine you acting like a common muggle, but it'll be fun to watch you try. You two seem to have gotten quite a bit done around here, how did it go?" Colin asked jovially.

Draco shrugged, "My entire body is sore but I guess it went alright. Ginny gets the credit for the common areas; I concentrated on the bedroom and bathroom. She's getting cleaned up now, I'll follow suit when she comes out. I feel filthy."

Colin looked over at the entertainment center and the boxes of equipment in front of it. "I guess I'll get started putting this together. You want to give me a hand?"

"I don't know what any of that crap is, but tell me what to do and I'll give it a shot." Draco said as he got up off the couch.

By the time Ginny made her way into the living room the boys had managed to connect the television and stereo systems and they were watching some sort of sport on the telly. Colin was trying to explain it to an incredulous Draco.

"Right, so only the keepers can touch the ball with their hands. Everyone else can only use their feet, body or head."

"So they all just kick the ball around the pitch and try to get it in goal? Seems pretty tame to me. No bludgers to dodge, no snitch to catch. They're on the ground so it's not like they have to worry about falling. People think this football game is exciting?" The blond young man shook his head skeptically.

Ginny piped up, "Well, it's not Quidditch but I can see why folks would like it. They're very physical, aren't they?" She had just watched two players collide in a particularly vicious fashion.

Both boys looked up, surprised. They hadn't heard her come in the room. Draco's eyes widened as he looked at her. Ginny's damp hair fell down onto her shoulders, leaving wet spots on the navy blue tank top she was wearing. The cool air caused her nipples to strain against the thin material. She also had on a very worn pair of black watch plaid men's flannel boxer shorts that hung low on her hips, a hand-me-down from one of her brothers no doubt. Draco looked over at Colin and saw that the other young man had one eyebrow raised and was playfully leering at Ginny. Feeling suddenly possessive, Draco got up and crossed the room to the petite girl, intentionally impeding Colin's view.

"Gin," he said quietly, "you look, uh, a little cold. Would you like to borrow my robe? I could get it for you."

She reached up and touched his cheek, smiling sweetly. "I'm fine, Draco, but if you'd feel more comfortable then I'll be happy to go put on a robe. I just thought, you know, we're all living here. We're likely to see each other in our bed clothes from time to time."

Draco looked at Colin again and then back at Ginny and frowned. Creevey seemed to be enjoying his discomfort a little too much. He would prefer that Ginny didn't walk around in front of other men looking so, well, sexy. He could barely restrain himself from carrying her into the bedroom to see what wonders lurked beneath those baggy boxers. It was killing him that Creevey might be fighting the same urge – how could he not be? She was breathtaking. At the same time, Draco didn't want to come across as controlling and jealous.

Finally, he gave her a small grin and said, "If you're comfortable wearing your bed clothes in front of us, then it's fine with me. Just don't be surprised if I have trouble focusing on anything else." Ginny blushed and he leaned down to kiss her pink cheek. "I think I'll go get washed up myself now," he said though he had to force himself to leave her alone with Colin as he headed to the shower.

Once Draco was safely out of earshot, Colin doubled over with laughter. Ginny shot him a half-hearted glare, "Really, Colin, what is so funny?" Colin managed to get himself under control and said, "Ginny-girl, you are going to be the death of that man. I only hope he doesn't kill me first."

"Honestly, I'm only wearing my pajamas. What's the big deal?" she asked indignantly.

"You come out here in that skimpy little get-up not only in front of your very frustrated boyfriend but in front of me as well. Not that I mind, you're quite easy on the eyes, Gin," he let his eyes travel over her from top to bottom, "However, I get the distinct impression that your long-suffering love would prefer that this view be reserved just for him. I also suspect that my health will be in danger if I don't turn my attention to the telly whenever you're prancing about dressed like you are."

"I think you're making more of this than there is, Colin. Draco just said he was fine with it. And really, frustrated and long-suffering? You make it sound like I've been torturing him." She sat on the sofa and pulled her knees to her chest, her lips forming a pretty pout.

Colin sighed, "Alright, Gin, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make it sound like that. Seriously though, I know Malfoy's willing to wait for you but that doesn't mean it's easy for him. Give the poor guy a break and be careful what you go flaunting in front of him. You're dangling a carrot in front of him that he knows he can't eat. It's got to be killing him, Malfoy's not exactly known for denying himself what he wants."

She looked down at her hands guiltily. "Am I really making it that difficult for him, you think?"

"Gin, he was looking at you like you were Little Red Riding Hood and he was the Big Bad Wolf ready to eat you, get it?" Colin couldn't help but chuckle at her naiveté.

Her face beet red, Ginny muttered, "I guess I'll go put on some sweatpants then," and hurried back to the bedroom.

"I'm going to go on to bed, Ginny," Colin called after her, "Tell lover boy I said good night." He got up and flipped off the television and the lights and headed towards his bedroom.

"'Night, Col," called the voice in the other room.

Draco opened the bathroom door and found Ginny, now wearing a pair of sweats over her boxers, sitting on her bed waiting for him. He watched as her cheeks flushed when she realized he was only wearing a pair of silk boxer shorts. She gaped at his well-defined chest and stomach, the way the silk draped gracefully over his hips and thighs then slowly raised her eyes to his. Her innocence was remarkably alluring.

"My night clothes," Draco said in a low voice, "I generally just sleep in my underwear."

Ginny just nodded and continued to stare at the god in front of her. She understood what Colin had meant earlier. It was just cruel to parade something so enticing and yet forbidden in front of a person.

"I am so sorry, Draco," she breathed.

He looked at her quizzically for a moment and then sat down beside her.

Taking her hand, he asked, "Sorry for what, love?"

"I get it now," she looked him in the eye seriously, "I get how hard it is to be so close, to want it so much but to have to wait. I didn't really understand before, but I do now."

The look of confusion was still on his face so she continued, "I've really been quite a tease, haven't I? It wasn't intentional. I just love the way you look at me, the way you touch me. It never dawned on me how difficult it must be for you to hold back all the time. I know you're," she stared down at the floor, "experienced. It must be very frustrating to go back to just snogging after having had more…intimate relationships, especially with me walking around half naked. I'm sorry for making it more difficult."

Draco struggled not to laugh. She was being so earnest and sweet. He wondered where this declaration came from. He'd always tried not to do anything that would make her feel guilty about wanting to wait.

"Darling, I appreciate your sincerity but honestly, I don't mind waiting. I love your sexy little pajamas, although I'll admit I'd rather Creevey didn't get the privilege of seeing them. Those are minor things though, Ginny. There _are_ times that what I want more than anything is to make love to you. Sometimes it _is_ hard to hold back, but it's not because I've shagged a couple other girls and I miss getting laid. Those relationships weren't intimate, they were cheap and shallow. What I want with you is so much more than that. When we make love I want it to be a complete sharing of ourselves. You aren't ready for that, so even if you were to lay down naked in front of me right now I would resist. I don't want to shag you; I want to be a part of you. Until that can happen, I'll just enjoy the snogging."

With that he pulled her onto his lap and lightly kissed her lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. They cuddled and kissed there for quite a while. Eventually, Draco picked her up and lay her down on the bed. Tucking her in, he kissed her on the forehead and slipped around to his own bed.

"Dray," she whispered.

"Yes."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love."


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Ginny woke early on the first morning in her new flat. Feeling too warm during the night she had discarded her sweatpants. She stretched languidly now, enjoying the feel of the cool cotton sheets against her bare legs. The soft, deep breathing nearby told her that Draco was still asleep. Slipping from the bed, she tiptoed to the end of the room divider and peeked at her sleeping boyfriend.

Draco was sprawled across his bed like a child, his long hair in disarray. During the night his covers had shifted exposing his torso and just a sliver of his silk undergarment. Ginny stared at him for a long moment and decided, not for the first time, that Draco was the sexiest man on the planet. More importantly, he was the most caring and thoughtful boyfriend she had ever had. And Merlin, did she love him.

Rhythmic breaths gave way to a large yawn, and Draco shifted into a new position. His eyes opened as he moved, and he spotted her.

"Just can't keep away, eh?" he teased, yawning again.

The young witch blushed and bit her lower lip, embarrassed to be caught watching him.

Draco slid to the edge of the bed and patted the empty space beside him. "Alright then, you win. Climb in and I'll let you seduce me."

Ginny laughed, "In your dreams, Draco!"

Waggling his eyebrows, Draco spoke in a sultry voice. "Every night, love. Every night." His teasing demeanor vanished and he held his hand out to her. "Come here," he commanded.

Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Don't be a ninny. I'm not planning to molest you," Draco scolded, rolling his eyes. "Come here and lie down with me. It's too early to be up on a Sunday."

Hesitantly, she slid in under the covers. It was a tight fit for the two of them in the twin bed, though Draco didn't seem to mind. He placed one arm under her so that her head rested near his shoulder. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her snugly against him. Lying in bed with a man for the first time, Ginny was sure her face was as red as her hair. She felt safe in his arms, comfortable and cared for, but being curled up with a nearly naked Draco also made her feel lightheaded and shy. When she felt the effect their closeness was having on a certain part of _his_ anatomy, Ginny thought her flushed cheeks might just burst into flames.

"Dray, maybe I should go back to my own bed. You've got to be uncomfortable with so little room," she said, attempting to slip out of his grasp.

Draco just held her more tightly and nuzzled her hair. "No, I'm perfectly content like this. Now quit wriggling about, one of us is trying to sleep."

Giving in, Ginny settled into his embrace. After a few minutes, Draco's hold on her slackened, and his breathing changed to metronomic puffs. The steady rise and fall of his chest against her back was soothing, and before long Ginny followed him into the inky dark of unconsciousness.

A sharp rap on the bedroom door woke jolted her from her dreams some time later. Judging from the amount of light coming in the window, it was nearly mid-day.

Colin's voice came through the door, "Gin, your brother's here."

"Shit," she hissed, tumbling from the bed. She heard Draco groan as he stretched himself awake.

"Which brother?" Ginny wondered aloud. Grabbing her sweatpants from the floor, she pulled them over her bare legs.

"Which do you suppose?" Draco grumbled as he slid out from under the covers. "It's the overprotective pillock who can't stand the thought of his baby sister living with a Malfoy."

The glare she threw at him made it clear Draco should hold his tongue, but Ginny was sure he was correct in his assumption that the visitor was Ron, coming to check up on her. That suspicion was confirmed moments later, when there was another knock on the door, followed by her brother's voice.

"Oi, Gin, what's taking so long?"

Draco wrenched the door open, a smug grin on his face. "Ginny's just searching for her clothes, Weasley. She'll be right out."

Giving her boyfriend a shove, Ginny stepped from the bedroom, shutting the door behind her firmly. Ron's angry glare threatened to burn straight through the bedroom door, so Ginny took her brother's arm and directed him back into the living room.

"He's just winding you up, Ron," she said, giving him a hug.

Distractedly, Ron patted her back, his eyes still trained on the bedroom door.

"Does Mum know you're sleeping with that prat?" he demanded.

Stepping back, Ginny leveled a cold stare at her brother.

"Does Mum know that you and Hermione have been at it like rabbits since before you left Hogwarts?" she retorted with dangerous calm.

Ron's eyes bulged and he began to splutter. "How did you… That's none of your… That is **not** the point!"

The door to the bedroom opened and Draco sauntered out, still in his pants. Pulling a face, he muttered, "I could've gone my whole life without that _particular_ image, thank you very much."

Ignoring the comment from the peanut gallery, Ginny went on to rail about double standards and nosy, overprotective brothers. Her diatribe was lost on Ron, however, who was decidedly _not_ ignoring Draco's entrance.

"Go put some bloody clothes on!" Ginny's nosy, overprotective brother bellowed. "That's my sister you're parading around half naked in front of."

Draco looked pointedly at Ron, but addressed the other indignant redhead in the room. "Nothing you haven't seen before, right love?" An eyebrow raised in challenge, he smirked at Ron. "In fact, your sister seemed quite pleased with my attire _in our bedroom last night_."

In an instant, Ron threw himself at the agitator, fists flying. As she watched the two boys rolling across the floor, cursing and pummeling each other as they went, Ginny felt her own temper begin to fray. She'd had enough of the Alpha male competition, and the years of watching her mother deal with a houseful of boys were about to pay off. Drawing immediate whimpers and protestations, Ginny hauled the boys to their feet, each of her hands firmly gripping a young man's ear.

She gave her brother's ear a violent twist and waited for the ensuing string of obscenities to end before speaking.

"You will not attack Draco in his own home!" Ginny scolded. "I'm all grown up now, Ron. I'll live where I want, with whomever I want, and do what I want. If I want to shag Draco twenty-four hours a day, it's none of your concern! Is that clear?"

Ron shuddered and mumbled something about vomiting, and Ginny decided her point had been made.

Throughout Ron's dressing down Draco stood quietly, looking as smug and superior as one could while crouched over with a woman attached to one's ear. He clearly did not realize that he was next. Ginny released Ron's sore appendage and brought Draco to eye level with a yank.

"Ouch! Gin…" Draco began to complain, but was cut off.

"And you," she started, jabbing her boyfriend in the chest with her free hand, "will not use our relationship to bait my brother. You knew exactly how he would take that comment, and you said it just to antagonize him. Do it again and you'll be bunking with Colin!"

"You're right, Gin. I apologize," Draco said, putting on his best contrite face and earning a derisive snort from Ron.

Satisfied, Ginny released him and turned her attention back to her guest.

"So, brother dear, what brings you over this fine Sunday morning?" she asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Mum made some muffins for you," Ron answered, pointing to a bag near the door. "She seems to think you're going to starve now you've left home."

Colin emerged from his bedroom. "I was hoping you had food in the sack!" he said cheerfully. "Bless your mum and her mollycoddling!"

"I'm going to put them in the kitchen. Help yourself if you want some, Col," Ginny announced.

With Ginny out of earshot, Ron sneered at Draco. "Henpecked already, Malfoy? That didn't take long."

Draco taunted back. "Oh, aren't you brave now your sister's not in the room. Don't underestimate the benefit of enduring a little henpecking, Weasley. It pays to keep your woman _satisfied_. Pity for Granger if you haven't learned that by now."

Growling, Ron reached for Draco, only to be blocked by Colin.

"Alright now, mates, let's calm down," Colin soothed. "The kitchen isn't that far away and I don't fancy sharing a bed with Malfoy."

The boys settled for glaring at one another until Ginny returned. Pulling his sister into a hug, Ron said his goodbyes.

"I've got to run, Gin. If you need anything, just let me know."

Ginny grinned at her closest sibling. "I will, Big Brother. Tell Mum not to worry; she did teach me to cook after all."

After Ron took his leave, the three flatmates headed to the kitchen to make short work of Mrs. Weasley's muffins.

Smirking at his girlfriend, Draco teased, "Now what was that about shagging me twenty-four hours a day?"


End file.
